


Thank God for Subway

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Bottom Gerard, Dom!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Top Frank, blowjob, kind of, only a little really, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Synonomy's "Food For Thought", in which Gerard comes clean to Frank and they have sex. A lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Subway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Food For Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830612) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



> I want to thank synonomy for writing such an awesome cute fic that inspired me to start writing again. I also have to thank my kind beta, fobfantasia, for encouraging me, and getting me back on track whenever I needed him, and for putting up with all the My Chem and Twenty One Pilots ranting. 
> 
> This is a follow up/sequel to a fic, so I highly suggest you read the first one or else it won't make much sense. Much love xx

“Hey”, Gerard answered the phone. He could hear Frank shuffling on the other line. “Yeah. No, I’m fine. Yeah. Listen, I just have something to tell you, okay?”

“You’re not actually married with three kids are you?” Frank teased, and Gerard let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.

“No,” He laughed shakily.

“You’re not going to tell me you’ve found someone else, are ya?” Frank continues.

Gerard’s eyes widened and he found himself shaking his head furiously, and then remembered that he’s on the phone, and Frank obviously couldn’t read his body language. “No, of course not. Jesus.” Gerard spit out.

“Well, if it’s not any of those things then, can it wait a bit? Joan’s going to slaughter me if I don’t serve table 9 in the next 30 seconds.”

“Oh.” Gerard hoped his voice didn’t sound as dejected as he felt. He started biting on his thumbnail absentmindedly. In all honesty, he didn’t trust himself to have the heart to bring the subject up again if he didn’t get it off his chest now.

“Hey, I get off at six, why don’t you come over to my place for dinner? We can hang out; maybe watch a movie or something?”

Gerard couldn’t help but grin at the offer, “Yeah, that uh, that sounds great actually.”

“It’s a date.” Frank agreed, and Gerard swears he can almost hear his obvious shit-eating grin. “Jesus fuck, I’m coming Joan!”

Gerard giggles after he heard the line go dead and slipped his phone into the pocket of his tattered and worn jeans. He was really looking forward to the _date_.

 

           ***

 

Gerard must have changed his outfit thirty times before he decided on one of his least worn black jeans, and semi-casual light blue button up to match. Surprisingly enough, the shirt didn’t have any form of paint or bleach stain on it, which Gerard figured was something just short of a miracle.

He stood outside of Frank’s apartment door, and checked his phone twice just to make sure that he had gotten the address right. Although, the welcome mat that was strewn in front of the door read, “Fuck you”, was kind of throwing him in for a loop.

After taking a deep breath and attempting to calm his shaking nerves, and hands, he knocked on the door. He only had to wait a minute before it swung open and was greeted by a very beautiful woman. She had medium length dark hair, and bangs. She was wearing a very tight pair of leather pants, heels, and a shirt that showed off her bust.

Gerard gulped and began stumbling over his words, because, _fuck_ , he must have gotten the address wrong after all. But, before he could retreat to far into his anxious tormented mind he was saved by the girl giving him a giant grin. “You must be Gerard. I’m Jamia; it’s great to finally meet you.”

She held out her hand and Gerard tried to not choke on his own spit as he hesitantly shook her soft hands. “Where’s uh, where’s Frank?”

The girl, Jamia, rolled her eyes, “Oh just burning the house down, as per usual. But don’t worry; I’m going out with some friends so you’ll have the place to yourself.” With that she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and pushed past Gerard and walked down the hallway.

Gerard was still a bit shell-shocked, but he timidly stepped inside the apartment and did a double take when he saw what a disaster the kitchen was. There were pots and pans strewn everywhere and there were various vegetables scattered across the counters. There was also a bunch of batteries and what appeared to be a lid to a smoke alarm on one of the counters.

Frank grinned at Gerard though none-the-less; oblivious to what Gerard noticed was a giant stain of who even knows what gracing his thin white t-shirt. “Okay, so, I was originally going to make veggie burgers for tonight, but then I was remembered, while the smoke alarm was going off, that I’m actually a shit cook.”

Gerard couldn’t help but snort, “Really? I couldn’t have guessed. You also, kind of, have something on your shirt.” Gerard pointed to the giant light brown blotch.

“Fuck!” Frank swore eloquently, when he looked down at his shirt. He paused for only a minute before he simply tugged it off.

Gerard let out what sounded like some sort of strangled sound, completely against his will, at the sight of Frank’s bare chest. He had been right though; Frank was absolutely covered in ink. Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off of the words scrawled all over his chest, and the birds that adorned his hips. Gerard’s mouth started to water, and he knew it sure as hell wasn’t because of whatever veggie burger hell Frank had been attempting to concoct.

“Like what you see?” Frank said, before giving Gerard a wink that sent shivers down his spine. “Oh wait, you uh, you said you had something to tell me right?”

Gerard gulped, not expecting to have to confess so early on in the evening. He had been counting on it coming out easily after a beer or two. But he guessed it was either now or never.  “Yeah, I. Like, okay. So, you know how I would come in and get the veggie sub everyday for lunch because you recommended it?”

Frank hummed in acknowledgement, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion as to the relevance. “Well, I uh, never actually liked it. I just got it because you were cute and I was nervous, and I just never had the heart to turn you down.” Gerard rambled out. He didn’t realize that he was looking at the floor until he brought his eyes up to match Frank’s gaze.

He thought all the air had left the kitchen when he saw how intently Frank was looking at him. His eyes had taken on a darker hazel color and before Gerard could process anything Frank threw him up against the nearest wall.

He brought him into a bruising kiss that was mostly just teeth clacking. Gerard let out a squeak of surprise before melting into Frank’s embrace. Frank licked hotly into Gerard mouth, letting his tongue rummage over the roof of his mouth. Eventually, they both had to remove themselves to take a breath, to which Frank took the liberty of letting his lips leave a wet trail along Gerard’s neck and collar.

“I can’t,” Frank started before leaving a rather harsh hickey on Gerard’s neck, which made Gerard moan despite himself. “Fucking believe you,” another hickey was made with a pop, “ate those sandwiches you didn’t even like.”

“Sorry?” Gerard breathed before letting out a gasp as Frank began sucking and biting at his earlobe, and he didn’t even know that, that was a turn on for him. But God, it seemed like everything Frank did was a turn on for him, and he could barely think straight because apparently all the blood in his body was being pumped solely to his dick.

“You see, I’m having this,” Frank moaned, rubbing his own semi-hard on against Gerard thigh. “Dilemma, fuck.  Because, I really want to blow you right now. Like, I really fucking want to blow you. But I also kind of want to rim you, and fuck you, all at the same time.”

Gerard groaned at his words, and let his head bang painfully against the wall as soon as Frank started palming at him through his jeans. “Bedroom”, Gerard gasped, jerking up in Frank’s hand, “Fuck. Bedroom, like right now,” he babbled senselessly.

Frank wasted no time and lifted Gerard easily, allowing for Gerard’s legs to wrap easily around his waist. Normally, Gerard would be surprised that Frank could even lift his fat ass, but he was very distracted by his dick rubbing against the bulge in Frank’s pants. Before he could really grasp his bearings Frank was tossing him onto his bed.

Gerard lifted himself up by his elbows as Frank crawled on top of him. Frank gave him a grin that made his stomach clench violently. He brought his tattooed fingers up to the first button of Gerard’s shirt. As soon as the button was released he let his hips roll quickly onto Gerard’s lap, causing the older man to gasp.

With each button, Frank would grind once onto Gerard’s lap, before stopping, and it was absolutely maddening. Gerard was beginning to regret wearing a shirt with so many fucking buttons when finally the last one was unclasped and his shirt was removed easily.

He barely had a second to think before Frank was unbuttoning and harshly removing his jeans, as well as removing his own. When Gerard was only down to his boxers he quickly remembered his insecurities and brought his hands to his stomach in a last-ditch effort to cover himself.

As soon as he did, Frank growled, quickly pinning down his wrists on either side of his body. “Frank,” Gerard whimpered.

“Don’t you fucking dare. You’re so fucking beautiful, okay?” Frank continued, and the sincerity in his hazel eyes made Gerard want to cry, despite its obvious mood killer.

Frank started kissing over the hickey’s that were forming at Gerard’s neck. He made his way to his collar bones, and eventually to his chest. With every touch of his lips he mumbled how gorgeous, and beautiful Gerard was. He left a hickey on each of Gerard’s hipbones before slowly sliding down his boxers.

Gerard’s couldn’t help but moan when the cold air hit his dick. “You don’t even know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Before Gerard could even form a response Frank opened his mouth and sunk down completely on his length.

“Oh my fucking - Frank, Oh!” Gerard half-moaned, half-screamed at the sudden wet heat that was surrounding his dick. He grabbed onto Frank’s hair, giving it a sharp tug, which only caused Frank to moan sloppily around his mouthful of dick.

It took everything in Gerard’s power to not thrust into Frank’s mouth. It was just so warm and good. Frank pulled off slightly for air, but continued to jack him off at the base before he went down again, this time bobbing his head quickly, and sucking like his life depended on it. While Gerard could only stare, letting out little gasps and moans accordingly.

Soon, he could feel the tightness coiling in his stomach. “Fuck, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-,” his voice being only a high-pitched shrill, because he brain appeared to just be a pile of mush due to lack of blood flow.

Frank gave him one last suck before pulling off. Gerard let out a whine, even though he didn’t want it to end so soon either. Frank rested his forehead against Gerard’s lower abdomen as he gasped, trying to get air into his greedy deprived lungs. While Gerard tried to get his breath back because he was pretty sure that was one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received, and he hadn’t even came yet.

“What would you do,” Frank began, as he brought his hand down to Gerard’s dick, letting himself jack the black-haired man off slowly, “if I blew you for hours, and every time you were about to cum I would pull off.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t breathe, “Please” he whined wantonly. Frank just crawled on top of him, and straddled his waist. “Please, Frank, oh god,” his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Frank began slowly rolling his hips down.

Frank leaned down so his entire body was now pressed up against Gerard, his mouth was rested against his ear, and Gerard could feel his hot wet breath. He could hear his sharp gasp when he thrusted up against his crotch. With that Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and brought it down to the very obvious bulge in his boxers.

“Do you feel that?” Frank whispered, as Gerard moaned. “That’s what you do to me,” Frank moaned loudly as Gerard moved his hand and began harshly palming at the bulge. “Slut.”

At the sound of that word Gerard’s eyes flew open wide and he let out the loudest moan of the night. He didn’t even know that the word “slut” was such a turn on, but Jesus fuck. Coming from Frank’s lips, that were still smeared with pre-crum from the earlier blowjob, it sure fucking was.

Frank paused for a minute, seeming to take in Gerard’s reaction, before a slow, immeasurably sexy grin worked its way onto his face. “Oh I see, you like that don’t you. When I call you a slut.” Gerard moaned again, still palming Frank, wondering why the hell he was still wearing underwear.

“Please” Gerard could barely gasp, “Please Frank.” He barely even knew what he was asking for, he just knew he needed something. God, anything. The world was black and white, and he just needed to come above all else.

Frank breathed hotly into his ear, “Please what, slut. Tell me what you want.”

Gerard grabbed desperately onto Frank’s shoulders, “Fuck me. Frank, I need you to fuck me, like right now,” he babbled, pupils blown wide.

Frank, in reply, just nipped his ear before pulling off completely. Gerard whined in confusion as to why Frank was leaving the bed. “Lube is in the drawer in the nightstand.” And right, they needed lubes and condoms. Right, okay. Gerard couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. That Frank was actually his, this beautiful specimen, who was funny, and liked comics and good music, and didn’t mind Gerard babbling on about the evolution of Grant Morrison’s art style in Arkham Asylum, especially in comparison to Alan Moore’s.

His revelations were broken by Frank softly touching his arm. He was sent back to Earth and focused on the man’s soft features. “You okay?” He asked, quietly, worry dripping from his tone.

That was when Gerard realized he hadn’t moved, and he hadn’t retrieved the lube. He just smiled bashfully up at Frank, “Sorry, I was just thinking.” He paused. “I really like you, like, I really, really like you.”

Frank tugged him into a kiss, this was unlike all their kisses in the evening so far. It wasn’t harsh, or lust driven, it was gentle, and slow. Gerard, found him and Frank both smiling into it. Frank eventually pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads together. “I really, really like you too.”

They stayed like that for a good minute, before Gerard remembered that he had a painfully hard dick, and Frank was painfully attractive. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” Frank asked, because he just was that kind of polite gentleman.

“Please,” Gerard whimpered against his lips.

Frank quickly removed his boxers and Gerard got the first glance of his dick. His mouth watered, but he was quickly distracted by Frank lubing up a finger and pushing it into his hole. Gerard took in a deep breath at the intrusion. In all honesty, this probably was going to hurt a bit.

Gerard didn’t exactly get laid a lot, in fact, he’d only been with one other guy and that had been all the way back in art school. After twisting his finger around a bit, Frank added a second one, which caused Gerard to gasp. Frank pulled himself up and peppered kisses all around Gerard’s face. “Shhh,” Frank whispered gently, “I’ve got you.You’re doing great.”

Frank stared into his eyes, and Gerard felt his heart soar when all he could see was adoration in the hazel orbs. Gerard brushed back the shorter man’s dark sweaty hair away from his forehead. “You’re so beautiful.”

To that Frank jerked up his two fingers, harshly hitting Gerard’s prostate, causing him to cry out. “Found it.” Frank rasped, grinning.

He continued to curl his fingers in rapid motion, hitting Gerard’s prostate until he was a withering mess  grasping onto the sheets, in-between moans, for dear life. Finally after Frank had, had his fun, and was starting to go slightly mad from his pulsing hard dick, he removed his fingers.

Gerard whimpered loudly due to the sudden emptiness. But quieted down when he watched Frank roll the condom onto his dick with ease, and poured a generous amount of lube onto himself. He jacked himself for a few strokes, and moaned softly. Gerard quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He shoved his tongue into the younger one’s mouth, and could still taste a bit of his own pre-cum, which was possibly one of the hottest things Gerard had ever experienced.

Frank pushed in his own tongue, and began pushing it in and out, abusing Gerard’s mouth.  After a bit of that, Gerard pulled away from being tongue-fucked, and groaned, “If you don’t get in me right now I will jack off, myself.”

Frank growled at the preposition, he wasn’t going to have any of that. So, without further ado he grabbed onto Gerard’s hips and slowly pushed himself in. He laid on top of him, just letting himself feel Gerard’s chest rise and fall hurriedly, as he tried to catch his breath.

Frank bit his lip hard as it took everything inside him not to just go and fuck his brains out. Gerard was tight and warm, and gasping underneath him, and he was only human goddammit. But he sucked in a large breath and held himself still, waiting oh so patiently for Gerard to give him the go ahead.

Finally after what felt like years, Gerard let out a breathy sound, “Move.”

Frank nearly sighed from relief as he began to thrust slowly into Gerard’s hole. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned loudly. The stinging was starting to fade for Gerard, and he was enjoying the feeling of being full. Full of Frank. Suddenly, Frank jerked his hips, causing him to slam against Gerard’s prostate. This caused Gerard to throw his head back, arch his back, and moan like a wanton whore.

“Fuck Frank!” Gerard screamed as Frank hit his prostate over and over again.

At this point they were both drenched in sweat, and Frank’s thrusts were only coming faster and faster, growing more erratic, each time. Gerard couldn’t even form words at this point, opting between cries, and broken moans. He was practically sobbing for a release.

Frank continued to thrust, moaning every time his dick buried itself into Gerard. He loved hearing his loud gasps of “ah, ah, ah,” whenever he went harder, and deeper than before. He held onto Gerard’s hips, hard enough that he was sure deep purple bruises were going to appear in the morning to contrast the bright red hickeys.

“Frank-” Gerard gasped brokenly, his eyes jerking open. “I’m gonna-”

His words were cut off with another moan as he felt the tightening get even sharper in his stomach, his dick pulsed, leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. Frank, who was barely coherent himself, leaned down and pressed harsh kisses into his neck. “Come for me, slut.”

He reached down and gave Gerard’s dick two quick strokes, then Gerard was coming. His back arched painfully, and he swore he could see stars, as his mouth hung open in a silent cry. Frank couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, not that he did. He felt himself getting close as well, seeing the other man come undone only brought him closer to the edge.

Gerard started coming down from his high, and could still feel Frank ramming into him, which was sending confused over-sensitive shivers down his spine, and into his thighs. Gerard felt Frank’s thrusts losing control, and he was panting heavily, his eyes screwed shut.

Gerard, gained one small shred of confidence and flipped them over. He straddled Frank’s waist, as Frank’s eyes flew open, giving him a confused look. Gerard just smiled shyly, “m ‘gonna ride you.”

Gerard then eased Frank’s pulsing dick back into his ass and they both moaned as he sunk down. Gerard set his pace face and hard, and panted as his thighs began to burn. Frank grabbed onto his hips and began meeting his thrusts, just looking up at him in wonder, as to how in the fuck he got someone so beautiful and amazing to be with him.

Frank started to feel his orgasm coming, before he could send out a warning, Gerard pulled him up by his hair, mashing their mouths together. Gerard’s lips swallowed Frank’s screams as he came, spilling his cum into the condom. Gerard rolled his hips a few more times, milking out Frank’s orgasm as much as he could, before pulling out with a wince.

It felt so weird to be empty now.

Frank and Gerard laid down side by side on the bed, just listening to each other’s breaths in the silent room. Frank got up after a moment, and threw the condom away. He also quickly went into the kitchen to grab his pack of Marlboro’s, because nothing is better than a post-sex cigarette.

Gerard laid on the bed, and watched Frank go. He had felt happy, and content for the first time in a while. But then the anxiety wheels in his brain began to turn. Why did Frank leave? Where did he go? He started to think back to the sex, and worried, did he do something wrong?

Before he could fall too deep in his thoughts Frank returned with a smile, a pack of cigarettes and lighter in his hands.

Oh.

He jumped back onto the bed, and pulled a white and orange stick out of the box, and gave one to Gerard, before pulling back slightly. “Wait, do you smoke. Because if you’re not down with it I can just put it back and-”

Gerard cut him off with a small kiss. He grabbed the cigarette and lit it quickly, allowing the heat and burn into the back of his throat. He puffed out with a slight smile. “Been trying to quit since art school, but, fuck, I needed that.”

Frank gave him a beaming smile before placing his cigarette between his teeth. Gerard grabbed his shabby green lighter, and lit the end of Frank’s. He puffed in and slowly blew out the smoke into Gerard’s face. Gerard giggled slightly before giving Frank a taste of his own medicine.

In the end, it was just the two of them staring at each other, with dopey grins on their faces. They continued to smoke until they were down to the filter and grumbled a bit before stubbing them out in the ash tray. As soon as they were out Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard’s waist. “C’mere”

Gerard obliged happily, scooting closer to his boyfriend’s toned frame. Frank rested his chin against his shoulder, while Gerard pulled his arm from his waist to hold his hand. Their legs tangled together easily, and Gerard couldn’t get over the feeling of warm skin against warm skin. He played aimlessly with Frank’s fingers, letting himself get lost in tracing over his knuckle tattoos, amongst the other ones on his hand.

“If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll get your name tattooed on here somewhere.” Frank broke the silence. He didn’t realize the magnitude of his words until they had already passed his through his lips.

Gerard’s breath hitched, and he continued to play with Frank’s hands before morphing his mouth into a giant smile. “More like if you’re lucky.” He mused before placing his lips against the younger man.

They broke away and Frank hummed contently. They laid there, snuggled up against one another for what seemed like hours until someone’s stomach started to growl. “Fuck,” Frank swore. “The veggie burgers,” he said sadly.

“Maybe we should just order pizza,” Gerard suggested.

Frank laughed loudly at that, “What, you don’t want to see me try to burn the house down naked?”

Gerard only grabbed onto Frank harder, and snuggled closer, “No, warm.”

Frank only chuckled before pulling Gerard impossibly closer. “Pizza. We get to eat, and I can annoy Joan even on my day off. Sounds like a plan.”

Gerard only smiled before closing his eyes, he could feel Frank’s steady heartbeat against his back. He was warm, and for the first time in his life, he was happy. He didn’t have any anxious thoughts whirling through his mind. He was just content. He couldn’t imagine being anyway else, and in anyone else’s arms.

 _‘Thank God for Subway’_  he thought absentmindedly, before grinning even harder.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the cheesiness at the end. I was listening to Northern Downpour, and it just happened. Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated! I reply to everything, as long as I am active on this account.


End file.
